The present invention relates to a saddle mounting structure and relates more particularly to a saddle mounting structure for fastening a saddle in the main frame of any of a variety of golf carts.
In the golf cart for carrying a golf bag, a saddle may be attached to the main frame thereof for sitting. The known saddle mounting structure is to fixedly secure a saddle to a golf cart's main frame. Once a saddle is fixed, its angular position relative to the main frame of the golf cart can not be adjusted or is difficult to adjust. The present invention is to provide a saddle mounting structure which is suitable for securing a saddle to any shape of golf cart's main frame. Further, the present invention permits a saddle to be conveniently adjusted to the desired angular position relative to the golf cart's main frame to which it is secured.